Some Secrets should be told
by RockerChick08
Summary: Tawni Hart has a secret. She has a crush on a certain ladies man. But why would he want her when he could have any girl he wants! Will Tawni ever tell him how she feels? Some secrets should be told. Tawni/Nico! Tawnico! Hot! Must read! Read and REview!


**Author's note:**** Wow. I can't believe that this pairing has absolutely no stories, completely geared towards them! I know they're not the most obvious couple but I still think they are pretty darn cute! Anyways I noticed a bit of small things between these characters. They are often beside one another, Tawny told him to hold her purse in the episode, "Heartbreak kid." These are just little things, but hey in the wonderful world of fanfiction, little things are all you need to make something big. Enjoy!**

"**Some Secrets should be told"**

**Chapter 1: Questions**

Questions were a peculiar thing. Just when you got one answered, another seemed to present itself. Every question had an answer though, even if the answer was that there was no answer. How does one go about getting answers though? Do they simply ask for it, or wait for it to come to them. Questions are certainly a peculiar thing…..

"Yeah? Oh you know it baby. I always dress to impress!....Alright I'll see you at Tasty's tonight. Bye gorgeous." Nico finished, as he hung up his phone, running a hand over his short wavy hair as he smiled to himself.

"Another date with Tasha?" Grady questioned knowingly.

"You know it! And then one with Haley on Wednesday!" the 17 year old grinned.

"How do you do it?" Grady asked, looking at his best friend in admiration.

"It's a gift." Nico said, dusting off his shoulders cockily.

"Oh shut up." Sonny interrupted, frowning; although it was only half-heartedly.

"Just what we need, Nico getting an even **bigger** head." She smiled.

"Hey it's normal sized! Don't hate Sonny! You either have it or you don't." Nico defended, grabbing a burger off of the food table in the cafeteria.

Grady was in front of him, grabbing a bit of every thing that was on the table; not too much more than what Nico was grabbing himself. It was surprising how alike the two besties were.

Sonny was behind Nico and Tawny was behind her. Zora was already at their table; eating away.

"Oh I have it." Sonny threw back. "I got Chad didn't I." she smiled, mentioning her boyfriend of a year.

"Still the oddest couple I know….." Nico thought aloud, taking note that although Sonny was in the lunch line, she wasn't getting any food. He wondered if she was on a diet. He hated when perfectly attractive girls starved themselves and went on unneeded diets….but he'd let Chad deal with this problem because right now he was only thinking about food and his date with the gorgeous Tasha.

"And the cutest." Sonny added.

"Okay. I'll admit it. You and Coop are pretty cute." Nico offered.

"Thanks." Sonny smiled. "And speaking of Chad, I promised him we'd go out for lunch today so…peace out suckers!" she exclaimed, throwing up two peace signs and imitating her boyfriend as she jogged out of the lunch room.

"As if they don't already spend every waking moment together." Grady pointed out, shaking his head in mock disgust. "Love sick puppies." He muttered before grabbing his drink and heading to their table.

"You're awfully quiet 'T.' Every thing okay?" Nico asked, using the nickname he had for Tawni and turning to her and eyeing her with curious eyes.

The blonde who had been deep in thought, immediately turned her attention to the dark skinned man, hating the way her heart skipped a beat when he spoke to her.

"Y- Yeah." Tawni sputtered before regaining her composure. "Why wouldn't I be?! Tawni Hart is always okay…no perfect!" She answered, somewhat cockily before moving past him and grabbing her drink.

"Okay okay Tawni!" Nico laughed, throwing his hands up in defense. "I was just checking. You seemed a little…I don't know." He shrugged it off before the two of them made their way over to their table.

Nico, Grady, and Zora started some conversation about the sketch they were working on but to Tawni their voices just sounded like distant murmurs.

Tawni was in an entirely different place at that moment.

'Bye gorgeous.' Nico's words seemed to echo in the blonde's ears over and over again.

When she'd heard the two words leave his lips, she couldn't help but flinch, as a memory flashed to the front of her mind; a recent memory. The memory was of Nico and her.

The two of them had been standing in her and Sonny's dressing room, both livid and worked up. They had been panting from the argument they'd just had, completely out of breath and glaring at one another when Nico had said it.

"You're beautiful." He had told her, glare faltering slightly as his eyes met hers, but this was only for a second and soon his glare returned full force.

The words seemed to echo over and over in Tawni's ears along with the full memory of what had happened only 3 days ago, and soon the 17 year old couldn't take it.

"I'm gonna go rehearse my lines!" she blurted out of nowhere before darting out of the busy lunchroom, leaving her friends surprised and really confused.

"Girls" Nico said, shrugging it off.

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Grady offered.

"Dibs on her food!" Zora announced.

"No fair! I was just about to –

"Too late!" Zora interrupted Grady's objection before grabbing Tawni's plate.

************************************************************************

Tawni wondered through the hallways before finally making her way into her dressing room.

She sat down in front of her vanity mirror and looked at her reflection, her face distraught.

"What is happening to me?" she whispered aloud, voice sounding weak and afraid.

She could feel her eyes watering up. She knew exactly what was wrong. She was falling for him. She had been for a while now.

Nico. She was falling for Nico. She was falling for Nico Harris and she was falling hard, and the worst part was that she didn't know how to stop.

So much had happened. So much had changed in only a year. Her and Sonny had become very close while somehow still maintaining the basis of their old friendship. Sonny and Chad had finally started dating and were going strong. And somewhere along the way, Tawni had developed feelings for her cast mate.

She blamed Chad. It was all his fault. He was the one who had turned Nico into a girl magnet. He'd given him some tips and a massive pep talk and all of a sudden Nico had become irresistible to the female species.

Tawni had been completely fine up to then, but seeing girls throw themselves at Nico just did something to her. It made her jealous. At first Tawni had been in denial. She couldn't be jealous because if she was jealous, that would imply that she actually wanted Nico in more than a plutonic way.

She'd just always been the number one girl in his life; of course Sonny was a close second but she'd known him longer.

He was just always…there. He was always making her laugh. And there were just so many things she liked doing with him. She loved being snobby to him, she loved making fun of him and Grady for the messes they were constantly getting themselves into, she loved arguing with him, she just loved the attention she always got from him.

But their friendship had started to dwindle as Nico started to date more frequently. He had had a couple of girlfriends, none of them were ever serious but still, they'd taken away from Nico's time with Tawni and Tawni didn't like that.

In the end, she hadn't been able to fight her feelings. She missed the way he shook his head at her in disapproval when she said something conceited, the way he listened to her when she was rambling about some pointless crisis, and the way he smiled at her when she'd done something good. She was attracted to Nico and it became more apparent to her with every passing day. And now it was completely unbearable thanks to "the event" as she called it.

The event that had happened 3 days ago that would change how she saw Nico Harris forever.

It all started when she and Nico were having a heated argument about Nico's ex-girlfriend whom he had just broken up with that day.

**Flashback**

"_Geez Tawni! Could you be any more discouraging?! I just broke up with my girlfriend and you make it sound as if she's the worst person in the world!" Nico exclaimed angrily, glaring at Tawni as the two of them made their way into her dressing room for round 2 of the argument that had begun at the rehearsal for their new sketch. _

"_That's not what I was saying at all Nico!" Tawni yelled back, face turning slightly pink. "All I was saying was that you deserve better! Selena was nothing but a gold digger anyways!" she defended. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about breaking things off with her because she wasn't good enough for you in the first place!" Tawni finished. _

"_When is __**anyone**__ going to be __**good enough**__ for me Tawni?! Huh?! You said the exact same thing when Sandy and I broke up!" he yelled, an exasperated look on his face. "You never liked either one of them anyways." He said, voice calming slightly. _

"_Only because they weren't right of you." Tawni said softly. _

"_Oh yeah? And how do you know who's right for me Tawni?" Nico questioned. "You're too busy being caught up on yourself to be able to judge thatf!" _

_Tawni gasped at the harsh comment her friend had just said. He of all people should've known along with all the changes the year had brought, __**she**__ had also changed a lot._

_Tawni had become a lot more considerate and caring of other people, she of course was still Tawni, but she had greatly improved. _

"_And you're one to talk Mr. Casanova!! You're just as much conceited as I am!!" Tawni threw back, ignoring the pain she felt from Nico's previous comment. _

_It was true. Nico had gotten a lot more conceited since his breakthrough with the ladies. _

"_You're just mad because I have women now and you can't tease me about my "pathetic attempts!"" Nico argued, thinking back to the countless times his friend had laughed at his failures with girls. _

"_You're really stupid if you believe that." Tawni told him, shaking her head as she glared at the man before her. Did he really think that? He was her friend. She would never be so cruel. _

"_Well that's how it seems Tawni!" Nico threw back. _

"_Look! I don't want you to be alone! I just want you to date the right women! Sandy just wanted to have sex with you and Selena was a gold digger!! Don't you see that!!" the blonde exclaimed, running a frustrated hand through her hair. _

"_Well isn't that what all you girls want?! To have a man that's rich and good in bed!! That's what you liked about Brock isn't it, that he was some kind of sex god?!" Nico exclaimed, mentioning Tawni's ex-boyfriend of two months. _

"_Brock and I didn't even have sex __**Nico**__, for your information!!!" Tawni spat out, eyes shinning with fury. How dare him!_

"_That's not what it looked like!!" Nico threw back, relentlessly. "He was always slobbing you down like you were doggy chew toy! You had so many hickies on your neck you'd think you were with two men instead of just one!!" Nico argued defiantly. _

"_Why were you paying so much attention anyways?!" Tawni challenged._

"_Well I wasn't but when you basically flaunt yourselves about like you're freakin advertising something, you can't help but notice!!" Nico exclaimed. _

"_Well __**Sandy**__ was getting pretty darn touch feely at the "17 Again" premiere!! Or did you forget that, since you can only seem to remember things about my exes!!" Tawni yelled back, thinking back to the painful sight of catching the red-head running her hand over Nico's crotch area._

"…_..My love life doesn't concern you Tawn!." Nico sputtered, avoiding the blonde's question. _

"_Exactly! So don't mention mine again!" the angry blonde threw back. _

"_I won't if you stop putting down my exes!!" Nico exclaimed. _

"_Fine!!!" Tawni exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration and defeat._

"_Fine!!!" Nico echoed. _

_The two silently glared at one another, chests heaving as they panted, out of breath from their tiring argument. _

_Nico glared at the blonde and cursed himself at the thought that wouldn't leave his head. No matter how angry he was at Tawni, he couldn't help but think that she was incredible sexy and pretty when she was angry; especially when she was angry at him. _

_He continued to glare at her. Minutes seemed to go by and the two were still silently glaring at each other. No one had made a move to leave and it didn't seem as if anyone would. _

_Nico was highly turned on. Every thing about Tawni at this moment was drawing him in: her anger, her intoxicating scent, their stupid argument about exes; everything! _

_He continued to glare at her, his nostrils flaring, but soon he couldn't take it anymore. _

_He didn't want to be angry at Tawni anymore, but could he show her that??_

"_You're beautiful." He finally let out, his face softening as he spoke the words that had been in his head for the past 5 minutes, his glare quickly returned after this though. _

_Apparently he wasn't ready to let his guard down yet and let Tawni know that he didn't want to fight or be angry with her and that he was extremely attracted to her and painfully turned on. _

_Tawni's heart had fluttered at Nico's words. He had looked her straight in her eyes and she knew that he was sincere. It had taken her breath away, but she couldn't show that. _

"_What?" she questioned, fixing her face so that she was staring at him skeptically. _

"_Nothing" Nico answered, taking the fact that she hadn't heard him, as a sign that she wasn't supposed to hear. _

"_I'm gonna go." He quickly said, trying to avert the awkward moment and Tawni's questioning eyes, and leave the secluded dressing room. _

"_Not if I go faster!" Tawni said before rushing past the teen. As she moved in front of him, he caught a strong whiff of her irresistible perfume. He'd always found it irresistible but at this moment, he was powerless to resist it and her. _

_He suddenly grabbed onto her arm and spun her around to face him._

"_What the – _

_Tawni hadn't been able to finish the sentence because Nico's lips met hers in a soft, chaste; yet very intense kiss. _

_Tawni's eyes opened up in shock but they soon closed and she smiled into their kiss, ecstatic at the fact that Nico and her were kissing. Nico had kissed her!!_

_Tawni opened her mouth to speak. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say, probably some incoherent, stupid mumbo jumbo. She never got to say it though because Nico moved his tongue into her mouth, causing Tawni to gasp in surprise._

_The simple sound was like music to Nico's ears. He smiled slightly before tongue kissing her briefly before meeting her lips once more. _

_They broke apart after that. Nico had a slightly shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. Had he really just kissed Tawni?! Tawni Hart?!?! _

_Tawni wore a smile on her face. She was loving the way her lips were still tingling from the sweet and perfect kiss she and Nico had just shared, but Nico on the other hand couldn't even look at her. He was sure that she was disgusted and repulsed by his actions._

"_Oh…man….gosh um……I'm really sorry Tawni!" Nico sputtered, avoiding her face like the plague. He couldn't bare the look of disgust he knew she was wearing, he was so ashamed. _

_It's a real shame he didn't look at her though because if he had, he would've seen that she had been smiling.. _

"_It's alri – _

"_Um I've gotta um….call my sister." Nico i interrupted Tawni before darting out of the dressing room. _

_Tawni stood there with a very confused look on her face. Nico didn't have a sister. She knew that for a fact. Why was he sorry? Did he regret their kiss?? Was it just an accident?_

**End of Flashback**

Tawni sat at her vanity mirror, wiping the lone tear that had escaped her right eye, and still wondering if Nico had regretted their kiss. She and Nico hadn't exactly spoken about it yet; which probably meant that he did indeed regret their kiss.

Nico was seemingly ignoring the kiss; so that's what Tawni decided to do. The two still talked but they were skating over the subject of the kiss.

Nico had seemingly dived into the open waters of dating and was dating girls left and right now. Part of Tawni wondered if he was doing this to keep away from her.

It was extremely hurtful and Tawni didn't like it. She was extremely confused and worst off than she was ever before.

Every time she saw Nico, she saw him kissing her. She remembered the kiss and wanted to kiss him again. The need to kiss him again was unbearable. Nico had also been acting weird lately.

He had been staring at her a lot; let's just say their eyes had met on more than 30 occasions in just three days.

Tawni found herself staring at the picture, the cast had taken a little over a year ago after Sonny had been with them for a month.

Sonny was in the middle of course. Zora was in front of her and Sonny had her hands on her shoulders. Grady had been on the right side of Sonny, his left arm resting on her shoulder and she had been on the right of Sonny, her arm behind her head as she put bunny ears behind the brunette. Nico was surprisingly beside her and not Grady. His arm was wrapped around her and he was looking at her bunny ears with disapproval; although there was a smile on his face.

Tawni smiled a small smile at the sight of the picture. Had she liked him way back then and not known it. Did he like her?? There were just so many questions she had that needed to be answered.

But would she ever find out the answers? Oh how she hated having questions. Questions were such peculiar things.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door, awakening Tawni from her thoughts. The teen jumped from the shock of it all.

She quickly surveyed her face in the mirror in front of her. All traces of her escaped tear seemed to be gone.

"Coming!" she said before emerging from her seat and opening the door.

She was surprised to see a nervous looking Nico, standing before her, shuffling his feet.

"Oh. Hey." She said softly, heart speeding at the sight of the 17 year old.

"Hey…" Nico started. "Um I brought you a blueberry nutra-grain bar!" he finally blurted, holding out the blue wrapped bar.

Tawni grabbed a hold of it, accepting it with a surprised look on her face.

"Thanks" she said softly.

"No problem. I know you really like them and since you didn't eat much of your lunch, I thought you could use it." He said, flashing his pearly whites.

Tawni felt her cheeks grow hot and fought to fight the blush she knew was on her face.

"That was really sweet." She told him.

He just stared at her for a moment and their eyes met. She stared at him, not able to move her eyes away from his, and he couldn't seem to break his eyes away from her blueish, greenish, grayish orbs.

A small smile broke out on Tawni's face and Nico found himself smiling back at the blonde.

This continued for a few more seconds before Nico realized that he was just staring at her. She probably thought he was some kind of weird pervert! He needed to get out of there.

"Um I'm gonna go now! Enjoy the bar!" Nico sputtered, before moving down the hall.

Tawni just stood in the same spot for a moment with a confused look on her face, but a small smile soon made its way back onto her face.

Sometimes questions could be answered indirectly; not by ones words but by their actions. She wasn't positive or anything, but Nico's actions seemed to prove that maybe she wasn't completely hopeless.

Perhaps there was something between her and Nico. She still had a lot of questions, but she was sure of one thing, she was gonna get some answers!

**Author's note:**** Okay that was it! I hope you all didn't hate it. I hope you all can see the chemistry I am trying to bring out in these two characters! I really wish I could continue to write this story but the truth is that I just don't have the time. I am in between writing my huge Zekepay story, a Zaddie threeshot, and my real novel. The only way I will be able to move on with this, is if I am motivated to do so. That's just the truth of it all, if not, I am content to leave it as a oneshot. Well that's it, please review and let me know what you thought! God bless! And yay I have dubbed, Tawni/Nico: Tawnico!! Notice how both of their full names are in that! Isn't that cool?! See! They're meant to be together! Lol! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
